Kaitlyn Montigami Timelord, Torchwood officer Hogwarts Student?
by icecreamdancer
Summary: Kaitlyn Montigami, a 13 year old Timelord, Samurai Warrior and Torchwood officer is accepted to hogwarts... 2 years late? Join this butt-kickin teen as she learns magic along side her sister Kamile, and best friend Alyssa. Rated T for teen, for accational blood and battles. Based off the harry potter school years.
1. Witches?

I flutter my eyes open after an exhausting night, I couldn't sleep despite the fact I took some sleeping pills that were extra strength. My insomnia has gotten stronger as today got closer, but I'm not quite sure why. Today I going to a sleepover at my friend Alyssa's house, where it will be her, my sister Kamile and I. We are all 13 but we are born in different months, Alyssa was born in may, Kamile was born in january and I was born in october. I stretch my arms out, and look at the stone above me. A night on mako island isn't always the greatest, but its my home and its one of the few things I have left.

I notice that Jack has left already, Jack and I both live on mako because if we didn't he would have to sleep on the floor in the hub. I sit up in my bed which is carved into the stone of the moonpool. Well more like the side of the cave the moonpool is in. I am greeted with a familiar face, a face that could only belong to my pet zord Icee. I got Icee when I was 2 back on gallifrey, a while ago.

" Mornin' Icee " I greet the penguin zord. Unlike some zords, and all penguins, Icee can fly around and do lots of cool things. " To the hub! "

With saying that, Icee takes off through the top of the volcano over to the side of wales where the hub is located. I immediately get up and dive into the water and begin to make my way through the hole that connects the moonpool to the sea. About halfway through, I transform into my mermaid form. I have a purple tail, unlike the usual orange, which is what Jack has, as he is a merperson like me. I love the feeling of zooming through the water, it makes me feel safe, because as my job has proven, I am never safe.

when I reach the edge of wales, I pop my head up out of the water to make sure no-one is watching as I pull myself of out of the water and use my heating powers to dry off. I get my legs, and clothes, back and make my way to the entrance of the hub. My outfit is a white dress that goes to below my hips but above my thighs, matching leggings and flats, along with long white gloves that go up to my elbows. I always wear white clothes because it is my symbol color and reminds me of my home.

I enter a building by the sea and go in to see Ianto Jones standing behind a desk. I give Ianto a small wave, and he smiles at me before opening the door to the hub. I thank him as I walk through the door into an elevator that brings me down to the hub. When I reach the bottom I am blocked by a big door, almost like a vault door, that opens as soon as I am two steps away. I unlock the gate on the other side and smile at my co-workers, who are almost all sitting at their computers.

There is Owen Harper, the doctor of the group. Toshiko Sato, the computer genius. Gwen Cooper, former police officer. Ianto will sometimes bring us drinks and get us to any location on time. And then there is Jack, oh Jack, the leader of the group. Jack and I are the immortal couple, always being teased by the others because he is older than me, but in a few thousand years that will not matter.

I go to Jack's office where he sits at a desk looking at a letter, unopened, with an uneasy look on his face. He notices I am standing in the doorway and attempts to hide the letter, which makes me curious. I give him a " You know I saw it " look and he pulls it back out of his coat.

" Why were you trying to hide that from me? " I say walking over to his desk. I sit on a chair on the other side and look at him with a confused face.

" Its a letter for your but its unlike any letter Ive ever seen " He says putting it between us " It could be dangerous "

I pick it up and look at it. It has a name written in beautiful handwriting " _Kaitlyn Montigami _" I make a face at it.

" If it makes you feel better I will open it when Im at Alyssa's " I say beginning to smile " If a miniature bomb is inside it, Kamile knows how to defuse them "

Jack smiles and kisses me over his desk, before staring me in the eyes. I can tell he is afraid of me opening it without him, but he agrees for me to open it later and walk away. But then a thought occurs to me, where is Icee? She usually beats me here. I start to panic, searching everywhere for her, before I am stopped by Owen.

" Is this what your looking for? " Owen says, holding up Icee who immediately unfolds into her penguin form. I gasp.

" Where was she? " I say as Icee flys onto my shoulder. I rub her with my finger.

" On my desk, just waiting to be noticed " He says looking at the zord. I look at Icee with a both disappointed and relieved feeling.

I thank Owen as he walks away and I take Icee in my hand, She then folds up. I then put her in my dress pocket, yes my dress has pockets. It would be hard to carry around her and my morpher without them. I go to my computer and work on some files that contain information on stuff like weevils or some of the alien technology we pick up from the rift.

When the clock on my computer strikes 2:00 PM, I get up and say my goodbyes before leaving to head over to Alyssa's, letter in hand. Alyssa's home is a pale blue with a white roof, a garden lay out front with roses and tulips. I knock on the door and almost instantaneously it opens, revealing an excited Alyssa on the other side. I put the letter in my pocket so she can't see it, I will only show them it when I find it right. I give the human a massive hug, as I have not seen her in a month or two. She was ill that whole time.

I walk into the house to find my sister on the couch in front of the TV. I laugh at her, a Timelord doing one of the most normal and HUMAN things ever. Kamile was adopted when we first arrived on earth by a family who already had 3 girls and 2 boys around, adding her to their group. The thought makes me happy inside, even if I cant have a family myself Im glad she does. I pull out the letter when no-one is looking and I run my fingers over the wax that seals it. Its time to show them.

" Hey, um, I got this letter but I'm not sure what its about " I say holding it up so they can see " I haven't opened it yet I was waiting until I got here so you guys could see it "

" Um Kaitlyn? We got the same letter " She says before, in unison, they hold up their letters to reveal the same logo in wax on the back. " I think its time we open our letters, don't you think? " We nod.

I peel at the wax, trying not to break it, until it unsticks from the envelope and I pull out the paper inside. It looks like old paper, parchment maybe, and has the same hand writing on it as the envelope did. It talks about a school only for certain people, witches and wizards, and that we are them. A list of books and supplies that are needed lay at the bottom of the letter and where they could be found, in a place called Diagon ally. I look at the others with a both shocked and confused look on my face, only to find they have the same expression. Alyssa's family gathers around us smiling, did they know about us being witches? I stand in awe of the news we have just received.

" We're... witches?! " The three of us say in unison, and I feel my body start to go limp. Will I get to stay with Jack knowing this news?

" We spoke with your family Kamile, and with your team Kailyn, more specifically, Jack " Alyssa's mom says, that's why Jack seemed so upset when he had my letter! " They understand what will happen if you accept those letters, and they want you to, to learn how to control and use magic "

My body goes from limp to stiff, with a numb feeling in between. Jack knew this whole time and he didn't say? Why would he keep something like this from me. I turn the thought over in my head a few times before finally getting my answer, I wont get to see Jack everyday like I want to, but this is what he wants me to do.\

" Ill do it " I say kinda proudly before hearing gasps and looks of shock from Kamile and Alyssa.

" Kaitlyn you cant be serious " Kamile says in a hurt tone before continuing " Well then, if your going, I am too "

" Me too! " Alyssa half shouts and I hug them both.

Me and my sisters, witches, wow who knew. When we break from our hug we begin to laugh before being stopped by Alyssa's mother again.

" Kaitlyn, should go back to your team, and Kamile back to your family. " She starts smiling at us " We will take you to diagon ally tomorrow to get your supplies for school "

We say our goodbyes and I head back to the hub. Things are going to change for me and the others, but how will they cope with me gone, probably ok. While walking back to the hub I experiment with what Icee can do, different types of armor and weapons. When I reach the hub I go off looking for Jack, to find him working on some kind of machine, unlike any Ive seen before. I stop and glare at him.

" What? " He says even though he already knows

" You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me! " I say, a tear rolling down my eye.

" They told me to let you find out on your own " He said putting his hand on my cheek " If they hadn't I would have told you right away, what was your choice? are you gonna go? " He sounds hurt.

" Yea " I say simply before kissing him, I know he wants me to go, but he doesn't want me to go. If that makes sense.

He nods before continuing with his work and I leave, sitting on a chair a few feet outside his office, staring into space. My mind begins to blank out and fill with nothingness, as if the room was completely empty, I am forced back into reality by a hand touching my shoulder. Gwen. A smile on her face makes me feel better, that when I come back, they are who I am coming back to and for.

" Hey, we heard the news " She says sitting down next to me " You nervous? "

" Kinda, I'm just not sure how it will go and I wont see you guys for a while. " I say and she pulls me into a hug. Comforting me before I continue " My birthday will be during the school year "

" Well when you get back we will have a big party for you " She says. That made me hug her again.

By time nightfall arrives, I am left sitting alone as the team leaves, all except Jack who he and I leave for mako together. We swim together a flash of purple and orange as we zoom through the water into the moonpool. We pull ourselves out of the water and dry ourselves off with our heating powers before laying on our beds in the stone. We used water and made it jelly on the inside with an unbreakable layer on the outside, making it comfortable to sleep on. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

* * *

_**Hey guys! how did you like chapter one? OMG TOOK SO LONG AND MOST OF MY BRAIN POWER TO MAKE. btw Alyssa is based off my friend Alyssa irl.**_


	2. Shopping in Diagon Ally

I wake up the next morning with a pain in my head, my pillow on the floor, must of knocked it off in the middle of the night and slept without it. It would explain my headache. A note lays in the slot in the wall where Icee sleeps and she is laying on it. I sit up and move my zord from on top of it, revealing a white sheet of lined paper with a message on it from Alyssa's family, Icee must have brought it here this morning while I was asleep. The note read:

_Dear Kaitlyn,_

_If my suspicion is correct, Icee will have gotten this letter to you before you have woken up. Alyssa is still asleep and I assume so is Kamile, but knowing you Timelords I doubt it. The same letter will be given to Kamile so she knows our plans as well, but be warned, if any muggle aside from your team is to find out about this letter, it could lead to disaster._

_A time has been set for you to meet up with us so we may go shopping, first to gringotts so we may get a little money, then we need to get your robes, but judging by the letter I do not think you will need them. We will need to get you a wand from olivanders and then your books. It should take about half an hour to an hour to do._

_Meet us at diagon alley by 10 am._

_To get to diagon ally go to London and follow the path of rose petals I have hidden and you will find yourself there._

_Mrs. Anamae._

I turn the message over in my head then look at my clock, 8:25 am. I hop up from my bed and braid my hair quickly before jumping in the moonpool and swim off in the direction of London. I pass the Severn Bridge from underwater and I know I am getting close. When I reach England I exit the water with pride and dry off my tail before heading straight for London, but at the rate I am walking, I wont make it there by ten, not even running will get me there in time.

I sit down on a seat and sigh before realizing how I will get there in time, Icee. It was lucky she flew here so she could be with me, she never leaves my side. I smile at the zord and set her down on the seat as I stand up.

" Icee flying armorment " I say to her and she flys behind me. She turns into a pair of wings attached to a small suit of armor. Allowing me to fly as the pterodactyl in the hub ripped my wing.

I take a running start and leap into the air, Icee as the wings keeping me up and we fly higher and make incredible speeds. We head in the direction of London and make it there by 9:30 am. I start looking for the roses as mentioned in the letter an spot one in the corner of my eye. I stand next to it and continue to look for the petals, following the trail that has been placed for me. When the trail ends I check my morpher for the time, 9:58 am, two minutes early.

At the end of the trail is a brick wall, in front of which I find Alyssa, her mom and Kamile waiting for me. A smile grows on my face, I beat their clock and I am proud. I gain a hug by my sisters and walk to the wall, running my hand across it.

" Great timing Kaitlyn " Alyssa says to me as I continue to run my fingers through across the bricks and cement forming the wall.

" Thanks " I say, chuckling, as I back away from the wall. Nothing suggests to me that we can get to the other side.

" What are we doing here? " Kamile questions in a confused tone. She and I stare at Alyssa who has a big grin on her face.

Mrs. Anamae waves her hand at the wall and it begins to transform into a doorway, at my own amazement. My jaw drops to the ground as I look at the spot that once a wall now is a passage into Diagon ally.  
(**A/N:**** Little harry potter 1 for ya there lol, remember that scene with the wall?**)

I stand completely still as they walk through and they turn back to me, before they laugh. I walk forward to the edge and carefully step from one side to the other, they laugh again at my expression of both shock and relief. I slip the rest of my dress through the doorway quickly before the wall closes completely behind me. I look around in fear as I cannot find Icee, only to see Kamile reach into her pocket and pull Icee out. I feel relieved.

I take my zord and she unfolds before flying around me, causing me to laugh. She lands on my shoulder and we start walking through streets, occasionally looking at the shop windows. I still stare in amazement at how wizards and witches can conceal themselves within London without anyone finding them. I turn to Mrs. Anamae.

" Ok so where first? " I ask the person I never knew was a witch, or, is she?

" Gringotts bank, we are going to need some money as normal muggle money wont be accepted " She replys and we give her confused looks. " Didn't you read the letter? "

" Muggle? " Alyssa, Kamile and I ask in unison.

" Non-wizards, Kamile like your family and Kaitlyn your team " She says, bringing a sad frown to my face

" O-Ok " I say in a shocked and disappointed voice.

We walk on the cobblestone street until we reach a building labeled Gringotts, a tall white building that reminds me of a regular bank but made by wizards. We walk inside and find a bunch of goblin creatures on the inside, they must be bank-tellers. We walk up to the one on the far end and notice he is looking down, probably at paperwork. Do they have paperwork in the wizard world?

" Ahh, Mrs. Anamae " The creature says " What would the nature of your visit? "

" It is almost the start of the school year so we are collecting their supplies " She says with a smile, referring to us.

" Ah yes, follow me " He says before leading the way to a cart that looks old and rusty, with a faint smell of oil.

We step in the cart and hold on tight as it zooms into motion, I look at Kamile and Alyssa who look over joyed by the ride, their hair flying back even though they both have either a ponytail or braid in. I sit back and chill, unlike them my hair doesn't go crazy in the ride, as I keep my hair tidy with a white rose tucked in neatly. We arrive at our vault and step out to the sounds of Alyssa whooping. I laugh.

" Vault 183 " The goblin says before taking a key from Mrs. Anamae and unlocking it with ease.

The door opens slowly so it doesn't crash and we are amazed, and nearly blinded, by the gold inside which is sending off a faint light which glows brighter from hitting the other golden coins. My eyes adjust after what feels like hours but was really 10 seconds and I see Mrs. Anamae collects some of the coins in 3 small bags and 1 big one. Once full, the goblin closes the door behind her and we travel back to the main bank.

We thank the goblin and he nods to us before we head back out in the streets again. A feeling of dizziness goes through me as I am now not very used to being on still land again after the bank track ride. Alyssa and Kamile still are excited from the ride and are jumping around like mad-men, or mad-women per their gender.

" Alright, calm down you two and listen up " Mrs. Anamae says referring to Alyssa and Kamile, before meaning us all to listen up " The big bag is for the supplies, the 3 small bags is for any thing you find you may want here or treats on the train tomorrow "

" Wait " I say before the three of us say in unison " TOMORROW? "

" Yes well, I suppose I should have told you " She begins " Your letters came in late, two years to be exact, most witches start school at age 11 "

" And we are 13 " I say

" Yes, that's why I was in such a hurry to get you 3 here, because we don't have much time " She says with a saddened voice " After we are done shopping, I want you two timelords to go spend time with your families as you wont see them for 9 months "

" 9 Months? " I say tempted to faint " I cant be away for 9 months! What if the team need me? "

" If they need advice, you can mail them, but anything physical you cant do " She says " I'm sorry but if you don't go you may never learn how to control your magic and things may get dangerous "

I look at my sisters in fear but we all are thinking the same thing, we have to go, for our families, my team, Jack. Oh Jack, how will I live without you? We nod to her and continue to shop for our items which we will need for the school year.

" Why don't you guys go get your uniforms, I wanna get a wand " I say pointing to Olivanders, Mrs Anamae nods and hands me some gold coins to buy the wand with.

I walk through the door to find what looks like an old room with about a hundred wands or more and a man steps out of the shelves carrying a few boxes. The man had greyish white hair and some very interesting robes on, though I smile at him.

" Ah, you must be Kaitlyn Montigami " He says with a grin " I have been expecting you "

" Would you like some help with those? " I ask referring to the boxes in his hands as he has about 5.

" No, I am very used to carrying these myself " He says setting a few down on a small table near him " But thank you "

" Its a lovely shop " I say complimenting the style the shop is decorated in, reminding me of Gallifrey.

" Why how kind of you, yes I agree but it is very messy " He says before looking me in the eyes " I have a few wands I think might be right for you, allow me to go get them "

He walks back into the shelves and I hear some shuffling of boxes and the occasional clatter of one falling, making me want to run over and help. He returns with three boxes that form a very familiar style of writing when put together. I look at the boxes and smile, they made a message in Gallifreyan and it reminds me of home again.

" Ah I see you recognize the writing " He says smiling before opening the one on the right " What does it say? " That's only when I realize, the message was written by my dad.

" I-Its a message from my dad " I say in shock " It gives a date written, September 18th 2014 "

" How could it have been written in the future? " He asks.

" Well that's the point of the message, all it says it 'I'm Alive' " I say looking at him " See the reason I came to earth was because there was a war on my planet and I left during it, I thought he was dead "

He smiles at me before handing me the wand from within the box and I give a slight laugh.

" Wow white, I wonder why " I say in a sarcastic tone causing him to laugh.

" Give it a wave " He says " See how it reacts "

I hold the wand tight and wave it slightly causing a nearby plant to freeze over. Giving a guilty look, I use my mermaid powers to heat up the plant, and watch it spring back into its beautiful nature.

" Sorry about that, didn't know that was gonna happen " I apologize

" Its alright, could have been worse " He says " Its just not the right wand "

He puts the wand back in its box and pulls out the one in the middle, a mixture of white, silver and the brown of the wood. A beautiful wand indeed. I grip it in my hand and use my thumb to feel the wood carefully. I wave the wand. The flower vase and all surrounding glass, except for the windows, explode and I jump at the sound.

" Oh no what have I done! " I say blaming myself sadly

" No no its quite alright, there was once a young wizard much like yourself who destroyed the shelves " He says and I gasp " It took hours to fix "

He takes the wand and sets it in its box and sets them aside so we can test the final wand which he hands me carefully. It is a white on like the others except had faint purple and orange on the handle mixed in. I smile before giving a slight wave and, to my surprise, all the glass the previous one broke formed itself back together.

" I think we have found you your perfect wand " He says moving the flowers back into their vase " Shame we cant get the water back into the vase "

As if on cue, I use my powers to form more water, purify it and put it in the vase. I watch as his face turns to impressed.

" I think you will become an excellent witch, Miss Montigami " He says smiling. I try to pull out the coins to pay for the wand when he stops me " No no, that's not necessary, Miss Montigami, I think you should be getting back to getting your school supplies "

" Thank you " I say before exiting back onto the streets.

A wave of happiness overwhelms me and I get out my morpher, taking a picture of my wand and texting it to Jack. I see Alyssa, her mom and Kamile heading my way and I get a text back from Jack reading: Nice. The three of them walk up to me to show off their robes for school and I hold up my wand. All three of us impressed.

" HEY! " Kamile says " IT HAS PURPLE IN IT! " I nod

" And orange " I say and we smile at the thought. Purple is Kamiles morphing color and orange was our sister Alana's color. We miss her.

" Now we have to get you your books " Mrs. Anamae says and we head to the book store nearby to get: Standard Book of Spells Volume 1, Standard Potion Recipes Volume 1, and Herbology Volume 1. All made for first years like us. The books feel like a ton of bricks in weight but are no more than three books. Kamile and Alyssa go into olivanders for their wands and return with their stylish brown and grey wands with proud looks on their faces.

" Alright you three, time to get you an animal " Mrs. Anamae says " Cmon "

We walk over to the small pet shop and a shriek of joy comes from Kamile and we look at her, she is staring at a silver and black owl who seems to like her.

" Well, I know what Kamile is getting " I say in a sarcastic, mocking voice.

" What are you going to get Kaitlyn? " Alyssa asks me happily

" I think I'm sticking with Icee, she's cooler " I say then look at her " Literally "

The three of them go inside and when they emerge, Kamile holds her owl in its cage and Alyssa has a orange Tabby cat. Both beautiful animals. They look overjoyed with their choices and I can tell they wanna hug them but not hurt them. Alyssa pets her cat, which she named Maddy, and Maddy rubs against her arm.

" Well you two, I think its time to head home " Mrs. Anamae says " Spend time with your families while you can, we leave tomorrow morning at 9:30 "

We nod and head off, together. When Icee and I reach the ocean she flys over and I jump in and head for the hub. Its about 3 PM by the time I get there and everyone, except for Owen, seems happy and excited for me. But the first person I look for is Jack. I find him in his office and when he sees me a huge grin goes over his face.

" You are not leaving my side until I have to leave " I say before he pulls me into a kiss.

The two of us play a few video games and record it for a Lets Play, as we are both youtubers, and just spend the day together, occasionally having to stop to fight a weevil or two. When it turns 8:00 we head off for mako and hold each others hand as we swim there. When we arrive through the moonpool we get out and dry off. Jack leaves for a second which is my chance to quickly stip off my clothes and hop in bed before he returns and does the same, though with the bed on the other side of the cave. We turn out our lamps so the only light in the area is from the moon and I lay there assuming Jack has fallen asleep.

I stare at the rock until I sit up in fury, why is Jack just letting this happen? I don't wanna leave him! I shake my head before I hear a voice.

" Kaitlyn? Is everything ok? " I hear Jack say and I look over at him before shaking my head and burying my face in my hands.

Jack gets up and comes over to me kneeling down, as he is taller than me, and he turns my head so I look into his eyes.

" What's wrong? " He asks in concern. I shake my head and explain I don't wanna talk about it before I turn onto my side, facing away from him.

I feel him slip into the covers behind me and he cuddles up against me, comforting me. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me in tight before I nudge in closer. I love Jack and I don't know how I will live without him. I sigh in sorrow at the thought of leaving him but he kisses me on the cheek.

" What ever is going on you can tell me " He says to me and I put my hand on his. He moves his hands away as I turn around to face him.

" Im not sure I wanna go anymore " I say and he looks shocked but before he can respond I continue " I don't wanna leave you "

" Kaitlyn, I know it is hard, but I will be waiting here for you when you get back " He says " I will always be thinking of you and never forget you "

I cuddle into him and we fall asleep in each others arms. I know he will be there when I get back, but what if he does forget me?

I love you Jack Harkness, and I wont forget you either. The last thing I wanted to say before we fell asleep.


	3. Candy and Hogwarts

**Hey guys, um that scene at the end of chap 2 made my heart wanna melt! whenever I watch torchwood on my ipad, I always have a crush on Jack and I made Kaitlyn based off me in a way because she is just like me except shes 13, im 12 3/4 ( in august ill be 13 ) her birthday is different, she likes white, she is skinnier than me and also SHES A TIMELORD, so that scene with her and Jack just made me wanna melt like some minecraft budder (Gold) So yea I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A sharp yet quiet yawn escapes my mouth as I wake up still being cuddled by Jack. I look at the clock next me and check the time: 8:30 AM. I don't have to leave until 9:00 so I continue to lay there until I feel Jack's hand curl up around mine. I look up at the human to see he is awake and he pulls me closer to he can give me a kiss. This will be the last time I see Jack for 9 months, gotta make this time count. I lay my head on his chest and feel myself relax, if I didn't have to get leave in half and hour I would have fallen asleep again.

" Hey, I got to go " He says turning his head to me " Gotta make sure no weevils attack the city "

I nod my head and he gets up and goes to the back area of the cave to change before turning to me as he is about to jump into the water. A smile slowly rushes to my face as I watch him dive in and swim away. I get up and wrap my blanket around me as, even though I'm alone, I feel like someone is watching me and don't like to be seen walking around naked. I find a white button up shirt, jeans and a fuzzy vest along with my usual white flats and gloves. I slip on my jeans and button my shirt up and put on my vest before rubbing it to feel the wool and how soft it is. My flats are slightly tight on my feet but they don't bother me like regular shoes do. I fold back a piece of hair before putting a white rose in it and covering the small stem.

I leap into the water and swim over to Alyssa's house as soon as my clock reached 9:00. I see Icee, holding my morpher, flying above the water. She better be careful, that thing isn't waterproof. I sit in the water for a second to admire the fishes and coral, is it may be awhile before I see them again. I notice a fish laying on its side not moving its tail, as if its hurt. I grab a long piece of kelp and wrap up the poor fishies tail and watch it swim around in joy. Well atleast I did SOMETHING right.

I emerge my head from the water and am greeted by Alyssa, who helps me out of the sea. I dry off my tail and we walk back to the group. I see Kamile and her owl, named Crimson for some reason, sitting on a bench chilling out while waiting for us. Icee appears in front of me and I take my morpher from her as I fear she may drop and break it. Icee folds up and I put her in my jean pocket before I am greeted by Mrs. Anamae

" Hello Kaitlyn " She says " I think its time for us to head out "

She leads the way to a train station and I gain a confused feeling. Why would we be here? The train that is going to take us to the school cant be here, it'd be too obvious. We head to two platforms and she stops us before looking at us with joy.

" All right, here we are " She says " Now what I want you to do it run into the wall between platforms nine " She points at the sign labeled 9 " And ten "

We hesitate.

" Are you pranking us? " I say in a joking voice, but at the same time I'm serious.

" No no, uh Kamile why don't you go first " She says and Kamile grips my hand before slowly taking her cart and running into the wall, disappearing into it.

" WOAH " Alyssa and I say in unison.

I grip my morpher tight and a bag I have slung over my shoulder and run through the wall. When I open my eyes on the other side I see a paralyzed Kamile, she must have been terrified. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumps, before hugging me tight.

" Whoa Kamile, we didn't die, this is real life " I say calming her before Alyssa and her mom go through the wall too and meet up with us on the other side.

" Alright, here you go " Mrs. Anamae says handing us the small bags from yesterday. She then hugs us all " I will see you all when you get back "

We wave goodbye before she leaves and we walk over to the train. The inside is ok, but its not like any train I've ever seen. As we walk to find a area to sit, we find that some of the other people on the train begin to stare at us. I feel uncomfortable and I shrink myself down, keeping my head low. once we find a place to sit, Kamile and Alyssa sit on one side and I lay down on the other, my head spinning. They look ok but I can tell they feel the same as I do. My stomach turns as I think about leaving, but I get a message on my morpher that reassures me. Its from Jack and reads: Ill miss you.

I smile at the message and show it to the other two and they smile also. I don't wanna leave Jack but now I know he wont forget me, and that he will always love me even when I'm gone. A voice echoes through the train and it gets louder as it gets closer. A woman pushing around a cart reaches us and she looks at with a gentle face.

" Would you like anything dears? " She says and the three of us smile. I pull out my small bag before they can get to theirs.

" We will take it all! " I say slumping the bag coins down. She takes it from us and helps us unload the cart.

Once the cart is empty she thanks us, probably not having that happen to her often, and leaves. We start digging through the candy and I find a small box labeled 'Chocolate frog' I laugh at it and start to open it, being stopped by Alyssa.

" Careful with those " She says pointing to the item in my hand " Mom was telling me they are charmed to act like real frogs and will try to escape, you gotta act fast. "

I heed her warning and open the package and quickly grab the frog as it jumps off the cardboard. The sneaky frog is trapped by me and I bite its head off. Kamile and Alyssa laugh. I continue munching on the chocolate while Kamile opens what looks like a box of jelly beans and pops one in her mouth, quickly looking disgusted. I giggle at her then begin to question the nature of the jelly bean.

" Bertie botts every flavor beans? No kidding that tasted like vomit! " She says rubbing her toung with her hand to get rid of the taste. I take the box and try one myself, getting the sweet and sour taste of lemons.

" What did you get? " Alyssa asks, and I don't respond, still sucking on the bean.

" Lemon " I say after finishing it.

I give Kamile back the box and she starts digging through it trying to find one that resembles my lemon bean. I find a pack of Liquorish wands and open it, liquorish being one of my favorite snacks. I start eating it as Alyssa continues to shovel candy into her mouth. The mixture of candy is good and all but they are not memories like candies like skittles or Hershey's. I notice Kamile get up.

" Where ya goin? " I ask my sister, concerned.

" Gonna go change, we should be arriving soon " She says, commenting that it is getting late and that because of that we should be at the school soon.

I stare out the window as I continue to eat the liquorish wands and daze off, imagining Jack was here with me. I close my eyes and begin to drift asleep until a hand is placed on my shoulder, Kamile, keeping me awake. I look at her both in guilt and annoyance as I am still tired. She sits down next to Alyssa who is grabbing her stomach in pain, probably from eating all the candy and now has a stomach ache. My eyes shift from Kamile to Alyssa and back. Ever since they met they have been better friends than I ever was with her even though I met Alyssa first.

" Don't fall asleep Kaitlyn, it may be getting dark but you cant sleep until we get there " She says and I groan.

I lay down over my side which is kinda empty as they have most of the candy and I stare at the ceiling, going back into a daze. I am snapped back into reality by Alyssa voice telling me to look out the window. I sit up and look outside to find it completely dark with a castle in view, is that the school? I stare in amazement at the lights emitting from the castle in the distance its a big castle, if its that big we must have ALOT of classes, that or a lot of students. The train screeches to a halt and everyone starts exiting.

We step out of the train and we head over to a group of boats where all the other students are getting in a sailing to the castle. Alyssa Kamile and I get into one boat as each can fit 3 people per and the boat starts moving on its own. I freak out a bit as we are going over a lake and I am afraid of transforming while we are out here.

" Uh oh I wet it doesn't get us wet " I say and Kamile looks back at me laughing. Making me mad.

The boat stops at the edge of land connected to the castle and all the students group up and we all walk up into the castle, being directed by a giant in strange clothes. We follow the directions given and walk of a big flight of stares and find a woman standing at the top in a lovely dress and interesting hat. She looks at all of us and I feel boxed in like she is judging us from a small distance.

" Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry " The woman begins " While you are here you will learn how to use magic and control it properly "

I feel someone pushing through the crowd and when they get to the front, they trip and fall causing laughter from the rest of us and they get a stern look from the woman. He gets up and squirms back into the crowd before we are addressed again by the woman.

" We are ready for you " She says before gesturing us in one direction " Follow me "

She leads us into a massive room where other students sit at tables waiting for us. A row of what I believe to be teachers lay in front of us and when we are at the end of the tables we are stopped in place, some of us running into each other. The kids sitting at the tables stare at us with anticipation, why would some of them be sitting at different tables?

" Now when I call your name you will come up and be sorted into your house " She says and then one by one calls names. " Alyssa Anamae "

With that Alyssa creeps her way up to the stool and a hat is put on her head and the hat comes to life. It seems she was easy to place because almost instantly, the hat called out 'Gryffindor!" causing me and Kamile to cheer her on. Next goes up a blonde girl who no-one really knew and was placed into hufflepuff. It is a bit until we are called, as our names start with K.

" Kaitlyn Montigami " She calls and I walk up to the stool shyly.

I sit down and the hat is placed on me and it comes to life again.

" Well what have we here? You have a different brain from anyone else I have ever sorted before " The hat begins " What secrets are you hiding in that mind of yours? "

In my head I'm saying ' Be with Alyssa, Be with Alyssa! ' and the hat must know what I'm thinking. He hums in thought before calling out his final choice.

" Gryffindor! " He says and I race to Alyssa's side. Hugging her with glee.

" Kamile Montigami " The woman says and my sister walks up proud.

" Oh, sibling of the one I just placed eh? " He says and Kamile shakes " Well I'd HATE to break you two up "

The three of us suspect he is going to place her somewhere else and I clench Alyssa's hand in fear of his choice. A pain forms in my stomach that makes me wanna faint, but I keep my ground to wait for his choice. The pain disappears.

" Gryffindor " He announces and Alyssa and I scoot over, making room for my sister and we all hug.

By the time the sorting ceremony is over the three of us are starving our minds out. Someone, who I assume is the headmaster steps up to a podium in the middle of the stairs that leads to the teachers area.

" I welcome all the new students to Hogwarts as we start off another year of magic " He says " Now, let the feast begin "

And with that a bunch of food appears in front of us, and we all grab as much as we can muster and munch on all of it, filling our stomachs to the brim. I laugh at Alyssa who has food all over her face and she starts cleaning it off. Hats are placed on our heads by some of the other students and they cheer for us. I smile proudly at them. Maybe it was a good choice to come here, I may miss my team, Jack, everyone but I know this was the right thing to do and I am proud of it.

After the feast we are directed to our common room which has a room for boys and a room for girls. The three of us go in our room and hop into bed and drift asleep crazily quick. They must be used to sleeping in unusual places because they fall asleep before me where as I lay there staring at the ceiling until my eyes go heavy and I drift asleep too.

* * *

**How did you like it? im going to try and make every chapter 2k to 3k words so that it can be both my longest running fanfic and the fanfic with the most words. Hope you enjoyed :D**

**-Icecreamdancer**


End file.
